Uge 46
' Meyrowitz, 1997; Tre paradigmer I medieforskningen' For at kunne diskutere forskellige problemstillinger, er man nødt til at se på selve mediets definition. Dette er nødvendigt for at undgå misforståelser og derved skabe en platform for analysen. Meyrowitz har opstillet et fælles udgangspunkt for medieforståelsen i form af tre konkrete medieparadigmer; kanal, sprog og miljø. Mediet som miljø defineres som et unikt kommunikationsmedie med faste kendetegn, der gør det unikt og dermed adskiller et bestemt medie fra et andet medie. To forskellige måder at undersøge mediet på: mikroperspektivet, der undersøger “virkninger af at vælge et medie frem for et andet i en given situation”. Makroperspektivet, der undersøger den samfundsmæssige plan. Jensen, 2003; Communicating models Jensen undersøger mediernes rolle i en verden under kulturel og social forandring og tager i den forbindelse udgangspunkt i Karl Poppers 3 forskellige verdener/verdensopfattelser; den fysiske verden, den bevidsthedsmæssige verden med mentale tilstande og adfærdsdispositioner og den objektive vidensverden – såvel videnskabelig som poetisk. Med udgangspunkt i disse 3 verdener, kan man observere ”nye verdener”, skabt af internettet. Desuden fremfører han tre modeller, som sammenfatter vigtige aspekter af computer-medieret kommunikation. Interaktivitet Denne model indeholder tre parametre, der interagerer; struktur, aktør og medie. Struktur skal ses som samfundet og dets måde at virke på, aktøren som samfundets medlemmer og mediet, som konkrete medier og medievirksomheder. Herunder taler han om interaktivitet 1, der beskriver interaktionen mellem agent og medie, interaktivitet 2 mellem medie og struktur samt interaktivitet 3 mellem struktur og aktør. Under interaktivitet 2 nævnes medies funktion som watchdog samt matrix-modelens fire typer af ideel kommunikation, dog har disse med internettet mistet deres forklaringskraft. Intermedialitet Modellen beskriver tre grader af medier. På 1. Grad ses den menneskelige krop som kommunikation. Som eksempler kan her nævnes: verbal sprog, sang, musik, dans, kunst, etc. Den 2. Grad er den meste kendte type af medier, som handler om repræsentation og interaktion, som støtter kommunikation på tværs af tid og rum samt massemedierne. Prototypen var her den printede bog, som so muliggjorde reproduktion og udbredelse af religiøse og politiske manuskripter. Den 3. Grad kombinerer tidligere medier på en enkelt platform, som eksempelvis internettet. Disse tre grader er dog ikke adskilte, men indbyrdes afhængige. Intertekstualitet Denne model beskriver den nødvendige relation mellem en ytring til en anden Ytring skal i denne forbindelse forstås meget bredt, dvs. som middel af mening, samtale, tater, noveller, avis etc. Desuden er ytringer altid relateret til tid og rum og gennem deres kommunikation. Yderligere er ytringer er aldrig nok i sig selv, idet samfundet og kultur spiller med ind. Intertekstuelle strukturer og den sociale proces, som skaber den kan undersøges på to forskellige måde: - Horisontal intertekstualitet: Her er der fokus på overføring og opsamling af mening over tid, som er inddelt i metaforer, temaer, karakterer og genrer - Vertikal interteksualitet: Her skelnes mellem forskellige typer interteksualitet ift. deres sociale funktion '''Hansen, 2006; Nye mål og begreber i kommunikationsforskningen '''Hansens tekst handler overordnet om, at i dag er vi gået fra en mediedeterminisme til situationsdeterminisme. Et medie og kommunikation kan ikke længere analyseres med udgangspunkt i mediet, men skal analyseres med udgangspunkt i kommunikationens kontekst, altså den situation mediet anvendes i. Dette betyder at den klassiske teknologiske medieoptik ikke længere kan anvendes, men i stedet en situationsoptik. Der skal yderligere forskningsmæssigt ske en sammensmeltning mellem massekommunikation og interpersonel kommunikation. Eksempel med et billede, han har fået tilsendt fra en ven i Spanien, som var taget med hans mobiltelefon og sendt som billedbesked. Modtaget med en mail. Hvordan undersøger vi denne form for moderne kommunikation? Kan man skille de enkelte medier hver for sig, eller skal man studere kommunikationen som ét samlet medie? Hidtil er medier defineret med udgangspunkt i deres teknologi; fx telefonen, som overførte bølger synkront og tovejs – og denne dialog førte til en særlig udgave af talesproget. Men denne teknologideterminisme ændrer sig med digitaliseringen. Nu er der ikke nogen teknologisk forskel på dem – alle de forskellige mediere udtryksformer er bygget identiske op af præcis samme byggesten. Det der er karakteristisk for den digitale teknologi er nemlig at den består af et grundlæggende princip af to tilstande: tændt og slukket, tilstedeværelse og fravær, binær kode. Digitalisering ophæver teknologiens determinisme for mediet. Eksempel: internettet defineres ikke som et multimedie, det digitale internet ophæver hele det principielle grundlæg for overhovedet at skelne mellem medier. Man kunne i stedet definere de forskellige udtryksformer, i stedet ud fra deres teknologi. Qvortrup: Internettet er ikke multimedie, men multi-semantisk medie. Altså et medie, som kan behandle alle udtryk og ikke har en teknologisk præference for et bestemt udtryk. Hansen: Q løser problemet, som digitalisering har skabt, så vi ikke kan længere kan skelne mellem medier ud fra forskellige i teknologien. Men også en udfordring i forstå, hvordan vi skal bestemme og beskrive det semantiske udtryk i den digitale kommunikation. Et andet problem: før tilpassede man indholdet til netop medies form og tog hensyn til mediets særlige muligheder og egenskaber. Men som følge af digitaliseringen, vælger man i lige så høj grad indhold først og derefter medie. Hvilken medieoptik skal man anvende for bedst at indfange det unikke i kommunikationssituationen fra starten af en billedbesked, der er sendt fra mobiltelefonen via internettet til mail. Mange medier, der arbejder og interagerer med hinanden, så det er svært at beskrive kommunikationen med udgangspunkt i et medie. Ved at anvende den klassiske medieoptiske analyse får vi ikke svar på, hvorfor sms-mediet er en succes. Medieoptikken ville netop sige at tasterne er for små, teknologien giver ikke personlig kontakt, sms er for upersonligt til intim kommunikation. Men empirisk har det vist at det jo netop er intim kommunikation sms anvendes mest til. Så en medieoptik er ikke et optimalt analytisk udgangspunkt her. Det er jo et paradoks at sms’en anvendes til det den er dårligst til når man konkluderer ud fra den klassiske medieoptik. Konklusionen er: en analyse af medier og moderne kommunikation kan ikke længere tage udgangspunkt i medier, men netop den situation og kontekst de anvendes i. Et eksempel på dette gives via interaktivt tv: tv er ikke et interaktivt medie, men et in-aktivtmedie. Vi vil jo ikke interagere når vi ser tv, vil helst være inaktive. Plus tv ofte en social situation, vi ser ofte tv med andre. Situationen er vigtig her. Dette overser den klassiske medieoptik Det er netop ikke mediet eller medieteknologien, som er det vigtigste parameter i analysen af kommunikationen, men konteksten og situationen. Vi skal gå fra mediedeterminisme til situationsdeterminisme Før i tiden skelnede kommunikationsforskningen mellem massekommunikation og interpersonel kommunikation, der groft blev karakteriseret som: o massekommunikation: envejs, medieret, indirekte i tid og rum o interpersonel: umedieret oftest, direkte interpersonel, ansigt til ansigt, tovejs, synkron inden for tid og rum Men i dag er det en problematisk opsplittelse. F.eks. er internettet både et massemedie, men samtidig et interpersonelt medie. Så i dag skal forskningen bygge bro mellem de to forskellige felter: massekommunikation og interpersonel kommunikation. Dette bliver kommunikationsforskningen store udfordring. Der er sket disse afgørende ændringer, men når vi analyserer i dag er vi nødt til at bruge de gamle begreber til at beskrive nye fænomener. Men ny medieforskning kan ikke længere tage udgangspunkt i mediet, men skal fokusere på den kontekst kommunikationen foregår i.